Verses Hidden in a Name
by Taliax
Summary: From One to Fourteen, two worlds, and one being of darkness. A verse from each of their lives; a look into their hearts, or whatever they have left of one. sonicdisney's poetry challenge.
1. Xemnas

**A/N: So sonicdisney had this poetry challenge. Uh. It's poetry, and I was bored. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

Xemnas

X was the mark of life and death

Endings to an old life, to start anew

More empty, but not by much, since he had been

Nobody at heart

And it only took one fated failure to

Seal his fate

XXX

~"_You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?_"~

XXX

Names hold the key to who we are

But his never was true

Like a key fitted to the wrong lock

Rearranged, tried to make new

Still yet, not much had changed

His goals were set, darkness remained

And as his plots claimed more whole hearts

He broke the keys, tore them apart

Made new names for others as well

In the Organization in which they dwell.

**A/N: Yeah, it's actually two poems and a quote. Whatever. Cookies for whoever notices what's interesting about the first one.**


	2. Xigbar

Xigbar

All the pieces are scattered

Some hold more than others

He took his share and put a few

Back together

Just enough to know part of the story

Of what could've been the end of the worlds

Enough to hide within himself

Secrets left untold

**A/N: Dah I don't like this one, but it was my only idea that I could actually write semi-decently.**


	3. Xaldin

Xaldin

A whisper of the wind

Rises to fever pitch

Now a howling gale

Fueled by the echo of rage

Not felt

Piercing the core

With daggers of air

Takes breath away

Not just from lack of oxygen, but

The terrifying beauty created by

The Whirlwind Lancer

**A/N: This one's better than the last, but still not my favorite. :/ Prepare for these to stink until I get to the characters I like better.**


	4. Vexen

Vexen

Everything was an experiment to him.

Life, death, hearts, souls-

All mysteries with answers to be claimed.

So when replicas, puppets, were created,

He saw them as variables to be tested,

Not human beings with worth and value

Potential not yet fulfilled

Destinies to unlock,

Lives to touch,

Friends to find.

Maybe this was because

He understood none of these things

Himself.

**A/N: Huh, this was an odd style change. *shrug***


	5. Lexaeus

Lexaeus

Stalwart as the earth itself,

Eyes betraying nothing.

Was there anything that hid

Behind that expressionless face?

His mind could work through

Puzzles faster than any other,

And when one was complete

He replaced it with another

Showing only a sliver of triumph

At his victory.

Silently following orders,

Loyal to the end.

**A/N: I don't know enough about Lexaeus to write a poem about him very well. :C I need to get around to playing Re:CoM, but I'm trying to get through KHI first. :/ Agrabah is a pain.**


	6. Zexion

Zexion

Illusions, lies-

Two words for the same

Twist the truth, turn it grey

Remove the light, take it away,

What is right and what is wrong?

No matter, let the plans move along,

One careful word, placed where it will

Turn the mind, make its resistance nil

Playing games of chess with human pawns

Leads to a fate where you are gone

Taken out by those you thought you controlled

Moves unseen, destinies unfortolled,

A web of illusions, lies-

Weaves you into your own demise.

**A/N: I don't know if much of that made sense, but it was rather fun to write. C:**


	7. Saix

Saïx

You changed,

I changed,

I've known it all along,

But I miss those times

Before everything went all wrong.

What do you see in them?

A naïve Nobody, a broken puppet,

Just tools to further our goals.

So how is it that with them

You laugh just as hard as we used to?

Am I missing something

That should be crystal clear?

We don't have hearts

Nothing to let us feel

So how can you think

Those friendships are real?

Illusions are all you see

Things that can't truly be.

Get your head out of the clouds

Put those stray puppies down

If you ever want a heart again

Our plans we must begin.

**A/N: Saïx thinking about his friendship with Axel. Raberba girl made me like Saïx more, and I finally think I've got his character down good enough to write a first-person poem. :D First person poems are much easier for me to write, but I have to get characters to let me into their heads first. ^^;**


	8. Axel

Axel

Life is always changing

Like fire raging wildly

But I control the flames,

So why am I still wary of change?

Maybe it's just easier to stay the same

But sometimes it's for the better

I found my two best friends

When I least expected it,

I mean, come on,

Who thought that zombie

Could end up finding a personality?

And his friend, the one my old friend

Called worthless, broken,

She had more light and life

Than any of the rest of us

So the flames flicker back and forth

With the sound of our laughter

As we sat together

And forgot our cares

Of course, nothing's ever

Quite that simple

Why does fire have to fade?

Its glow was warm and safe

Reminding me of the heart I used to have

But everything changes again

And our time's come to an end

And my two friends are gone…

Wait, two, was there more than one?

My own flame's nearly burned out

Candles melted down to a stub

But I'll make them get it memorized:

If I'm going down,

I'm not gonna fade.

No, for me,

I'll go out with a blaze.

**A/N: Gah that was incredibly rambly and not very coherent. . No pattern or anything, just a whole lot of thrown together stuff. I just realized how difficult it is for me to write a poem from Axel's POV that's not AkuShi. But there. Here you go. At least my failed attempts spawned some other stuff.**


	9. Demyx

Demyx

We do too have hearts, so

Don't be mad

Well, I guess you can be mad since you can

Just don't be mad at me

Better yet, let's be friends

It's boring slacking on my own

Come on and smile

And we'll have fun

Jamming to the melody

What's the point in moping around

When we could be swimming in the sea?

Let's take a vacation

To somewhere far away

From difficult fobs

Like searching for Shadow Globs

That hide in places

That are hard to reach;

We could go to the beach

And build a sandcastle

With an overflowing moat

Or maybe we'll float

On feather-light dreams

It's easier than it seems

To forget about being mad

When you decide you want to be glad

**A/N: Yeah, I dunno. I had some paper and a pencil so I wrote words. ^^; I wanted to do something happy for Demyx, but I usually just do angst and/or shipping poems, so it was difficult. I don't know who he's talking to, maybe just anyone who would listen. And it decided it wanted to rhyme in some places about halfway through… *headdesk* Hopefully it has some level of coherency.**


	10. Luxord

Luxord

Life's a gamble, so

Roll the dice

I'm just a pawn

But it would be nice

To hear the deals

Made by those

Of higher ranks

Than us below

XXX

A chessboard's colors

Are black and white

But motives aren't always

Dark and light

I'll strike a bet

On who will win

And then we'll see

The games begin

XXX

Up the ante

This game is teeming with suspense

I'll even up the deck

And make the air less tense

I didn't go all in

To put stock in my own fate

Even for one who controls time

Some thoughts are thought too late.

**A/N: I wrote that in all of five minutes. O.o I didn't think I could do a first-person poem about Luxord, but I did. I probably messed up his character; I just wanted to shove as many gambling puns as I could into this. XD The sad thing is that's practically how he talks in 358/2 Days.**


	11. Marluxia

Marluxia

Roses grow from underground

Petals extend without a sound

What's lost he will not let be found

The time for this to end is now

XXX

Slash the scythe, let it swing

The cold metal through the air does sing

A blade of death could end everything

Or will the void open for him, with the greater emptiness it brings?

XXX

A pretty face hiding his scorn

Why couldn't the key have by him been borne?

The roses with their secret thorns

Dry up and wither, become forlorn

XXX

His ambitions choked, out of sight

As he fell to the key of light

The hero's heart, it shined too bright

And burned the flowers that bloomed in night.

**A/N: Whoop, this was easier to write than I expected. Yay for rhyming~**


	12. Larxene

Larxene

Oh, they all whine about being incomplete

Being a Nobody can be pretty sweet

I can do things I never dreamed

Shoot everyone down with lightning

Besides, who wants to feel so much pain?

I don't want a heart to gain

It's easier to send a storm with rain

Than try to dig hopes out from down the drain

Sorrow, rejection, who wants that?

They're pesky like annoying gnats

I'm glad to see them go splat

It's great to be free from all that

I never felt that much happiness

It really only makes sense

To trade a life of loneliness

For one where I can pretend to be a success

I was the awkward outcast one

I can tell that it wasn't fun

Now I can act like anyone

That I want; so haven't I won?

**A/N: Yeah I dunno. This is based a lot around my headcanon past of Larxene. Not sure if I did the first person perspective well here, but it's all I got. *shrug***

**YAY I GET TO DO ROXAS NEXT~**


	13. Roxas

Roxas

A Key to the Kingdom, Kingdom Hearts

I wield without knowing why

There's a Missing Ache when I think of my forgotten past

That somehow brings water to my eyes

An Ominous Blight has wiped away

The answers that I can't find

Abaddon Plasma, a destroying light

Burned out in my mind

I'm alone in Pain of Solitude

Since I left my friends

I bore a Sign of Innocence

Until I brought her to her end

Now I wear a Crown of Guilt

A symbol of my shame

Until the raging Abyssal Tide

Washed my existence away

Leviathan, monster of the deep

Reared up inside of me

But the True Light's Flight conquered

The darkness I couldn't see

Rejection of Fate, I never wanted

To fade and disappear

But a whisper of hope under the Midnight Roar

Quenches all my fears

A Glimpse of Darkness as I return

To the heart that's filled with light

And like a Total Eclipse, I'm shadowed

Forgotten, out of sight

A Silent Dirge plays for me

A song only I can hear

Then that too falls to the Lunar Eclipse

And again I'm empty and alone in here

An Astral Blast inside the heart

Begins a fight so I can be free

I'm on fire, a Maverick Flare

And I won't be drowned by the sea

It grows, burns strong, a Twilight Blaze

Brighter than the setting sun

When I think I'm the Omega Weapon

That I've conquered, and finally won,

I see that he's the Oathkeeper

And he'll fulfill the promise I made

So for a final time, Two Become One

Unified and whole, so at last I'm saved

I'm not a piece of Oblivion

Not a broken fragment or half a key

I don't need any Umbrella

To stop the rain from drowning me

I'll sing an Aubade for those I left behind

But now it's peace and rest I'll find.

**A/N: I think this is one of my stranger and more vague poems, but it was fun to write. Imaginary cookies to anyone who knows what all the capitalized words are. C:**


	14. Xion

Xion

Determined, loyal, selfless, resigned

Relative of replicas and rejects

Lover of Axel, Roxas, and ice cream

Who feels confused and broken, like she's been told all her life, but still hopeful for the future

Who needs to be remembered, to be saved, to be with her friends again

Who fears not making the right choice, what will happen if she doesn't return to where she belongs, and herself

Who gives friendship, seashells, and her entire existence

Who would like to see Sora awaken, her friends' memories restored, and the beach

Resident of Sora's heart

Forgotten wielder of the keyblade

**A/N: We had to do these things called Bio Poems in English, and I thought I'd do one for Xion since I needed it for this challenge anyway.**


	15. Castle Oblivion

Castle Oblivion

Within a world so bleak and white

Inside walls pressing in on every side

Because of breaking memories, breaking minds

For everything I've found and lost

Into the desolate corridors that wind

Through the halls, floors that ascend

Into the dark forgetfulness above.

**A/N: Wrote this in English class. Yay for excuses to hurry up and finish this challenge!**


	16. The World That Never Was

The World That Never Was

Enter here, the Alley to Between

From his sacrifice, that saddest scene

Fragment Crossing leads the way

To the broken past that wants to say

Through Memory's Skyscraper, don't forget

The non-existent beings you owe a debt

On the Brink of Despair, they wait for you

To do what's right, restore the truth

So go to the Castle That Never Was

Fight for the light; don't give it up as a lost cause

An echo reverberates in Nothing's Call

Of a lost battle, where the moon once did fall

And progress to the Soundless Prison where

A Princess was hidden, on her last prayer

Climb the Crooked Ascension and you will see

Rising up, at the edge of your memory

Twilight's View, where Nobodies lurk

Discussing things they think they've heard

So walk the Hall of Empty Melodies

Where you might hear a song that you can't quite see

A dirge plunging you into Naught's Skyway

Go on, go on, no time to waste,

Proof of Existence, a humble grave

For the not-quite-forgotten, whose lives they gave

One went down in Havoc's Divide

His game ended, his fortune died

And in the Addled Impasse, one more

Lost his lonely life in the endless war

But Naught's Approach, you pressed on

Not a second thought for those now gone

Ruin and Creation's Passage, you went straight through

Did you think we didn't matter? Oh, but I knew

But don't mind me, go on to the Altar of Naught

All that matters is that you fought

In Memory's Contortion, where you won

But you didn't know the fight had just begun

Where Nothing Gathers, you and I were never there

They didn't bother to give me a chair

The Grey Area was another place

You never had to go and face

All these secret chambers full of memories

Seek them, search them, please, for me

And in that non-existent world

You might find both our destinies unfurled

Until then my thoughts will walk these halls

And hope you restore everyone who falls.

**A/N: So this decided it wanted to be from Xion's POV. Somehow. I did with the room names something like what I did with Roxas's keyblades in his poem.**

**Apparently Xion feels a sort of regret for all the Nobodies who died, even Saïx…? I dunno, maybe she's just kinda annoyed at how Sora doesn't think twice about killing them? I'm not entirely sure what she's thinking here.**


	17. Vanitas

Vanitas

I don't think you understand

A thing about what it is to be me.

So, today's your lucky day.

I'm going to shed some light on the subject –

Which is ironic, because the subject is me,

And I'm darkness.

Pure darkness – which is an oxymoron in itself –

But that's what I am:

Hate.

Rage.

Pain.

…Mostly pain.

Existing as half a heart hurts.

Making Unversed hurts.

Killing the Unversed I make hurts.

_Not _killing those Unversed and letting those abominations live hurts.

Seeing Ventus laughing with his wimpy friends hurts.

_Being me is painful._

And frankly, I'm sick of it.

I may be the better half, but I'm still just half.

When I forge the X-Blade with Ventus

I'll be whole.

Being half, being all darkness…

It sucks. Big time.

Too much pain.

And frankly, I'm sick of it.

**A/N: Vanitas's narrating style is really weird for me. He won't give me nice flowing stuff like a lot of my other characters do. :C I guess that makes sense. Vanitas isn't the most cooperative character. **

**Here's a bonus, just because I felt like it.**

"Another Poem," by Vanitas

I don't like this stupid suit.

It's suffocating itchy and way too tight,

And why in the worlds does it have a _man skirt?_

Xehanort said I was born in it.

Xehanort's a moron. I hate him.

But he's stronger than me, for now.

So I do what he says – but not for long.

Once I have the X-Blade, I'll get him back.

For everything.

For splitting my heart in the first place.

Yeah, I hate Ventus. I'm his better half.

But do you know how much it _hurts _to get ripped in two?

Of course you don't. You lucky.

So when I overpower Ventus and forge the X-Blade,

I'll stab Xehanort through his puny little heart.

That'll show him not to mess with me.

Then I'll get a new suit.

Something cool, and not itchy an suffocating and tight,

Like it feels inside my chest all the time.

And it _definitely _won't have a man skirt.

**A/N: Um… well… Yeah, I don't know. I've been writing too many crackfics with Vanitas. Anyway… challenge complete, I guess? I've gotta do a decent poem for Vanitas eventually, one that actually sounds like a poem and not a bunch of choppy sentences.**


End file.
